1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components and more particularly concerns arrangements of wire connections between bonding pads on an integrated circuit chip and another device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components such as semiconductor devices often include an integrated circuit chip having a number of bonding pads mounted on the chip and extending along the chip edge. The chip is connected electrically to another component by electrically conductive wires that are bonded to the pads on the chip and often extend in a fan out pattern to second bonds on the device to which the chip is connected. When the wires extend in a fan out pattern from the chip, they inherently extend at an angle to the chip edge. The first bonds of the wire to the chip pads, which bonds are in alignment with the wire, also extend at an angle to the chip edge. Therefore these first bonds must extend at an angle to or somewhat diagonally across the respective bond pads on the chip.
To accommodate a required minimum length of wire bond on the bond pad that extends diagonally across the pad, the latter must have a relatively increased width. This increased width limits density of placement of adjacent bond pads on the chip, even though the highest density of bond pad placement is required for most components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for increased density of bond pads on electronic components.